minecraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
END: The legend of Toby Ender-Chapter 1: The Beginning
Before you read this, understand that this story was made by Beastazoid! Enjoy! "Hello, Traveler. I suppose you are here for the story, eh? The story of the bravest, daring, and most powerful Minecrafter who ever lived, Toby_Ender? Well, before I begin that story, I must first tell you this story." How 'The Tribes' came to be.... Before the Minecraft you know came to exist, there was a period of time when all life was set on Peaceful. Every single mob in Minecraft lived in harmony. Life was perfect. Until..... The Original Players of Minecraft had found a different use for the purple block known as 'obsidian'. They had created a portal! No one knew how to activate it, or where it led. But one day, a brave soul known only as 'Steve' stepped up to the portal, and pulled out flint and steel out of his inventory. Players thought he was a fool! It would only light the rocks on fire, they said. They thought wrong. The portal lit up with an intense purple glow. Steve had done it! He took up his sword, took a deep breath, and ventured into the vast unknown. The Players waited, and waited, and waited. But Steve didn't return. But a curious looking creature appeared out of the portal, it's eyes filled with angered. The Players classified it as a 'Zombie Pigman'. It brought up it's sword of gold, and slashed the gateway of the portal. Immediatley, the sky turned black with a darkish dust settling over the world. The Portal shot out new, strange species, including a 'flying octopus', 'living fire', 'blocks of lava', and an 'evil skeleton'.? These monsters spread all over the land of Minecraft, plauging the cities, murdering The Players, destroying homes, and decomposing the very soil. The once beautiful land had turned into a hellish nightmare. Everything seemed hopeless, until.... NOTCH! The mythical god which created all of Minecraft, descended from the heavens, and cast away all the evil creatures. But it was far too late. Peace had fled from the once beautiful world Minecraft. The Original Players had died. Every mob was split up into different groups or 'tribes'. But Notch sent an apology to the creatures. For every tribe that was created, a small drop of life was dropped onto the Leader's Child. This child then became human, and ruler of every mob inside his tribe. That, Traveler, is where the story begins.... Chapter 1: The Beginning As you know, all the mobs were seperated, and peace was no longer an option. But there was stiil hope for Minecraft, for one day,a lone woman, named Trinity, made her way through the forest and came across an Enderman. Now, the first reaction to finding an Enderman would be to run away, correct? But Trinity was a brave soul, and she stared directly at the Enderman. And the Enderman looked at her. But the Enderman and Trinity were instantly calmed. And suddenly, they realised they were made for each other. The two fell in love. But the tribes forbidded love with a different mob. So the Enderman decided to take her back to his homerealm, known as The End, where the laws of the tribes didn't matter. Upon arrival, Trinity and the Enderman were greeted with cheers and celebration, for this Enderman was the Leader. The Leader found a wife, and soon they greeted The End and it's people to the prince of The End, Tobias Ender. Tobias was blessed with the power of life, and was transformed into a human baby! Life was good in The End, and the baby made life better, but the baby was unique. It had a purple scar, going down through his right eye. This was abnormal, and extremely rare, but the parents still loved Tobias. But the peace from that realm would soon be trampled.? The infamous Portal to the nightmare realm known as "The Nether" was driven deep underground, and was somehow reanimated. The Portal spat out creatures, and one day, they found their way into The End. It was chaos. The Blazes burned down the houses and castles. The Ghast laid waste to the Enderman. The Zombie Pigmen took hostages. It was terrible. It was right then Queen Trinity and The Enderleader knew what they had to do. To keep Tobias safe, they went to the old relic, the Ender Portal, but there was one Ender Eye missing. The Enderleader was desperate to keep his son safe, so he took a sword, and gave his own eye, and the Portal sprang to life. It was then the Zombie Pigmen burst through the castle doors. They came closer and closer towards Trinity and The Enderleader, and after one last goodbye, the baby was tossed through the portal, through the void, into the Overworld...... Tobias was sleeping near a tree when he was found by two villiagers who took him in. He was raised up to become a strong, healthy, 13 yr. old boy. The villiagers thought the name 'Tobias' was too formal, so they changed his name to Toby. In Minecraft, the age of 13 was when a child could set off and start a life for himself. What's in store for this young adventurer? Read Chapter 2 to find out! Category:Chapter/Episode